


HeroDoesMinecraft

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Love, M/M, Yaoi! Goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky is betrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HeroDoesMinecraft

~~~

‘why did you do this?’

 

‘I thought we were friends!’

 

‘We were never your friends we always hated you’

 

‘I-I loved you Ty’

 

‘were with the squids sky!’

 

‘You betrayed me...’

 

‘We acted so well ha! no one will save you sky no one cares about you!’

 

‘Someone help me’

~~~

 

That memory rages on and on through his head for a year he's been trapped alone in this cell for nearly a year they never came in just sent a squid down to deliver food so he wouldn't die sky looked at the knife in the cell ‘ding’ he heard the distant chime he picked up the knife crying he scratched out another line one the wall.

 

‘Help me’

 

He glared as the delivery squid backed out of the cell he wanted to kill it so badly but every time he had killed one of them, ten more came in and tortured him taking bites out of his flesh and saying the g word over and over and repeating what his friends had said these squids weren't derpy they were intelligent.

 

‘Help me’

 

Three more days pass it’s his one year anniversary since his friends told him the truth and threw him in this cell… sky curled up into a ball and started rocking himself quietly crying. A large explosion happened followed by screams and begs of mercy the screams got closer and closer and sky could hear a dark voice callout “Where is the leader of your army! Where is Sky?”

 

‘Help me’

 

Sky shudders in fear as he heard the man get closer and closer sky moved to the back of the cell cowering in fear. Sky isn’t able to see the figure but he hears him “this is Sky?! Ha! Your lying aren’t you! Sky would never be down in a cell his friends care about him too much!”

 

‘Help me’

 

Sky starts muttering “They hate me” over and over again. “Who are you?” the guy asked. Sky looked up his eyes teary blurring everything so he couldn't see who it was. “I am sky” and he buries his head back into to his arms. Sky hears screams and the cell door opens. “Tell me sky if you are him, What is the proper word for gold?”

 

‘Help me’

 

“No... not the g word its budder please don't torture me for saying it” sky is picked up and he cries harder thinking he’s going to be tortured sky feels a soft pressure in his head before he is unconscious.

 

‘Save me’

 

~~~

HeroBrines pov

 

~~~

‘Brother you must find the leader of Sky army and take him away’

 

‘why bother’

 

‘you will find out for yourself herobrine’

 

‘why dont you do it yourself why do I have to grab the stupid mortal!’

 

‘please brother I am bound here I can do no more’

 

‘fine but after I get him then what’

 

‘watch him’

~~~

I sigh but go to the army base I attack them and scream out “Where is the leader of your army! Where is Sky?”

 

“t-this way” a guard stutter and leads me to some area or another honestly I don't really care as long as he leads me to sky so I can get this job done. I knew a bit about sky he was famous after all. so when the guard showed me a guy curled up in a ball in a cell I laughed and said  “this is sky?! Ha! Your lying aren’t  you! Sky would never be down in a cell his friends care about him too much!”

 

“They hate me.” I heard the guy in the cell mutter. I turn to him and glaring ask “who are you” He looks up but doesn't seem to recognize me and he says “I am sky” and he wasn't lying. I kill the guard and open his cell “Tell me sky if you are him, What is the proper word for gold?” I ask him. “No... not the g word its budder please don't torture me for saying it”

 

so this was Sky I am curious as to how this happened… but for now I should get him out of here. I pick him up and he starts sobbing more. I sigh and knock him unconscious.

 

I carry him out of there and take him to my mansion in the nether I set him down on a bed and put sheets around him now i can understand why notch wanted me to save him but why should i watch him? why can't notch take care of him notch takes care of the broken ones I only deal with the evil ones and as far as i know.

 

Sky’s pov

 

i wake up in an unfamiliar room ‘where was i?’ i wondered to myself i push the thoughts of my friends out of my head and get out of the bed unsteadily. i walk to the door and find it unlocked i walked out and look around this place was made of materials from the nether. ‘am i dead?’  i pondered and continued walking around.

 

i walk into a random door and see a kitchen my stomach rumbles so i grab some food and eat it real quick before moving on i hear screams as i walk down the stairs so i go down there this reminds me of the screams i heard as i tortured people, ahh the good old days, finally i reach the bottom of the stairs and Sat on the last step there was two doors in front of me one said Exit and One said Prison Both doors had windows I looked though the Exit and saw a nether portal there. I could escape if i wanted to… on the other

 

 


End file.
